Camino a Paris
by sologirl00
Summary: Despues de 5x24, Blair se encuentra con Dan antes de comenzar una nueva vida en Paris. Sin Spoilers, solo un esperanzado corazon Dair. R/R.


Cuando el verano termino, y antes de empezar una nueva vida en París, Blair se cruzo con Dan Humphrey cinco veces. Todas fueron incomodas, todas fueron acompañadas por rápidas palpitaciones y una sensación de desasosiego.  
Las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado para nada bien, pero enterarse por Gossip Girl que Dan estuvo con Serena, fue la última escusa que uso para convencerse que haber elegido a Chuck, era lo mejor.  
Fueron tres meses de viajes por el mundo, estadías en los hoteles mas caros y cenas a la luz de las velas, te amos dichos ida y vuelta y noches enteras de hacer el amor con Chuck. Pero cuando estaba sola, cuando Chuck se iba a alguna reunión de trabajo, esos momentos en los que realmente estaba sola consigo misma, y era entonces que notaba que algo faltaba.  
No eran los sentimientos. Amaba a Chuck, por algo había elegido luchar por él. Pero la sensación de haber dejado las cosas inconclusas la llenaba de preocupación. Quizás el hecho de que pensaba que seguramente Dan ahora la odiaba, también le generaba ese vacío en el pecho. Solo ella podía hacer a un hombre pasar del amor al odio, y la misma frase que un día dirigió a Chuck, ahora parecía pertenecer también a Dan, ella saco lo peor de el.  
Outside, la secuela de Inside, termino de romper cualquier conexión emocional que pensó tenia con el chico de Brooklyn. El odio con que Dan trato a Claire, la forma en que la mostró como si ella hubiera jugado con los sentimientos de Dylan todo el tiempo, la hizo hundirse en una tristeza que nunca pensó a Dan Humphrey capaz de generar en ella.  
Por eso volver a casa después de meses, la ponía muy nerviosa. Chuck pareció notarlo, pero no dijo nada.  
Dorota la recibió con los brazos abiertos, le contó del verano, pero ni nombro a Dan. Blair no quiso preguntar. Mejor hacer de cuenta que nunca paso nada. Quizás hubiera sido fácil, si al entrar en su habitación no hubiera encontrado una caja con sus cosas. Cosas que alguna vez había dejado en el loft. Se sentó sobre la cama, y lentamente vació su contenido. Películas, velas, cepillo de dientes, una bata y una copia de Inside.  
Si Blair pensaba que su regreso iba a ser tranquilo, estaba equivocada. Esa noche se baño, y dejo las gotas de agua se confundieran con sus lágrimas.  
La primera vez que lo cruzo, fue en un bar, dos semanas después de haber regresado. Estaba desayunando con Chuck, haciendo planes para su último año en Columbia, cuando lo vio pasar. Caminaba lento por la vereda de enfrente, tenía una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, y Blair tuvo que reprimir un recuerdo de sus años de secundaria. Llevaba varios papeles en sus manos y un bolso colgando del hombro. Blair lo miro cruzar la esquina, mirar para ambos lados y perderse entre la gente. No había notado que Chuck había comenzado a hablarle.  
Fue recién en su cumpleaños que cruzo alguna palabra con el. Había decidido ir a comprar algún vestido para la cena que Chuck tenia preparada para ella. Algo intimo, solo entre los dos, le había dicho. Salió de Chanel cargada de bolsas, y fue tan repentino el encuentro que la dejo sin palabras. Dan la miro a los ojos, como siempre, sonrió una sonrisa de costado y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Blair no se podía mover. Dorota fue quien salio al rescate, grito muy contenta el nombre del chico, le dio un cálido abrazo y se alejo hacia el auto que las esperaba, dejándolos solos. Dan, espero que ella diga algo, aunque sea trivial, pero no pudo decir nada. Las palabras que quería decir, no podían salir de su pecho, se habían quedado atoradas por la sorpresa del encuentro.  
"Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, Blair" dijo antes de pasar junto a ella.  
Cuando subió al auto, Dorota la miro de reojo, como aun reprochándole el modo en que las cosas se habían dado. No hablaron en todo el camino a casa. Esa noche, para su cena de cumpleaños, Chuck le preparo una fiesta sorpresa, todo el mundo estaba ahí, incluso Serena, haciendo de su vuelta a NY la gran noticia y robándose el centro de atención. Todos estaban, menos una persona. Más tarde se enteraría por Nate, que Dan había viajado a Londres a visitar a Jenny y a Eric esa misma tarde.  
La tercera vez que se lo cruzo, Blair estaba preparada para el encuentro. Lilly y Rufus se había reconciliado, y no había otra forma de festejo que con una gran fiesta. Chuck había salido temprano esa mañana, sabía que no lo vería en todo el día, los trabajos en la empresa habían crecido de una manera impresionante desde la vuelta a la vida de su padre y la nueva asociación con Jack, así que casi no lo veía. Pero Chuck había aprendido a no descuidarla, y siempre había un gesto que le hacía recordar cuanto lo amaba. Aun así, siempre había algo que la hacía recordar cuanto la lastimaba, cuanto había renunciado por él.  
En medio de la fiesta y del vals, recién Dan pareció notar su presencia. Blair lo había seguido con la mirada con el ceño fruncido. De su brazo iba Serena, tan rubia y radiante como siempre. Cuando la vio, Dan le sonrió de costado y se volvió a perder entre la gente. Chuck la invito a bailar una pieza lenta, y entonces se olvido del chico de cabello negro alborotado.  
Cuando entro a la habitación de Serena a buscar su bolso y volver a casa, lo encontró sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro. Tuvo que reprimir una risa. No había cambiado nada. Lo miro bien, observo cada detalle. Como los ojos le bailaban al leer, como las manos trataban al libro como si fuera una joya, como la postura parecía relajada, y como el cabello se había salido de toda la gomina que seguro había usado. Para cuando Dan noto su presencia, Blair estaba lista para decir todo lo que quiso decir.  
"Lo siento tanto, Dan". El solo la miro, dejo el libro en una mesa, y se paro con las manos en los bolsillos.  
"Yo también" fue lo único que dijo, sin separar la mirada de la de ella.  
"Nunca quise lastimarte. Nunca quise que las cosas fueran así. Yo…"  
"Esta bien, Blair. Fue mi culpa, yo tendría que haberlo visto venir." Por un extraño motivo el comentario la hizo enojar, y como siempre, Dan la entendió al instante. "No se puede luchar contra lo inevitable, ¿cierto?"  
Blair lo miro a los ojos, no había rastro de odio, ni siquiera de resentimiento. Y entonces lo noto. La sensación en el pecho, podía oír su propio corazón latir. Ahí estaba delante suyo la única persona que le había ofrecido todo lo que ella siempre quiso, pero no tenia como dárselo.  
"Te extraño" dijo antes de arrepentirse, porque el rostro del chico se tensiono.  
"No digas esas cosas"  
"¿Por qué? Es la verdad…extraño a mi mejor amigo"  
Dan esquivo su mirada, mientras ahogaba una risa cansada. Blair pensó que quizás había apresurado las cosas. Quizás Dan no estaba listo para ser su amigo nuevamente. Quizás, ahí estaba ella, jugando con sus sentimientos otra vez. Pero antes de que pueda explicarle que no quería dañarlo, que solo quería poder volver a tener su amistad, Dan la interrumpió.  
"Ese fue mi mayor error. Pensar que podíamos ser amigos…Tendría que haber huido de ese trabajo en W cuando tenía tiempo." Blair se quedo con la boca abierta, y una sensación de dolor profundo en el pecho.  
"Dan…"  
"Porque si yo hubiera decidido huir…si hubiera dejado nuestra relación en la de simple conocidos que tenían un par de amigos en común…nunca nada de esto hubiera pasado."  
"Yo no me arrepiento de nada" le dijo sin notar que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. "Fuiste el mejor amigo que tuve. La única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente, sin esperar alguna traición, sin envidias ni mensajes ocultos detrás de nuestras charlas. Por eso…por eso lamento tanto haberte lastimado."  
"Ya te dije que es mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera insistido tanto, si hubiera dejado mis sentimientos ocultos…por lo menos hoy seriamos amigos…"  
"Yo sigo queriendo que seas feliz, Dan"  
"Yo también quiero lo mismo para ti"  
Y sin decir más se fue, dejándola sola en la habitación. Con el corazón latiendo a mil y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El aire le faltaba, pero pudo notar que su pecho estaba más liviano.  
Cuando volvió a casa con Chuck, prefirió quedarse a ver Roman Holiday en vez de ir a la cama juntos. Esa noche durmió en el sillón y sonó con Roma, una moto y Dan Humphrey manejándola.  
Paso mucho hasta que se volvieron a ver. Blair había vuelto a Columbia, había retomado su trabajo en W y estaba comenzando a trabajar con su madre en un emprendimiento propio, cuando su mundo se vino abajo. Chuck volvió a ser el de antes, reuniones interminables, cenas pospuestas, siempre planeando como acrecentar su fortuna y creyendo que cada desplante, cada fecha importante que olvidaba, se podía solucionar con un ramo de flores. Y entonces, fue ella quien decidió ser Blair Waldorf de una vez por todas y olvidarse de Chuck Bass. Y así, una noche después de una cena de negocios, Chuck volvió a casa para ver las maletas listas para abandonar la casa. No hubo palabras entre ellos, nadie intento convencer a nadie. No hubo adiós.  
No fue mucho después de que Chuck se fue, que Blair descubrió toda la verdad. Serena y Dan nunca estuvieron juntos. El día que se entero de eso, Blair prefirió nunca haberlo hecho. Fue Serena quien confesó todo, al parecer ambos estaban muy borrachos, ella lo beso, el le siguió el juego, después de eso Serena creyó realmente que había estado con Dan, pero al parecer todo había sido un sueño. Dan la dejo en su cama, le había dado un beso en la frente y se sentó junto a ella, mirando un punto fijo en la pared.  
Blair no quiso creer. Al parecer Dan mismo se lo confesó a Serena.  
"Dan te amaba tanto, B." repetía entre lágrimas la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Lo que siguió fueron semanas de tortura. Había creído que ambos se habían dañado de igual manera, que de alguna retorcida forma, estaban a mano. Pero nunca fue así. Ella había decidido ir con Chuck, aun antes de que algo pudiera pasar entre Dan y Serena. "Dan te amaba tanto, B". No solo había perdido a su mejor amigo, sino que había perdido a la única persona que quizás la amaba como ella siempre quiso ser amada. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto creer que alguien además de Chuck podía quererla? Dan siempre había mostrado que él estaba allí, que el la quería, con lo bueno y con lo malo. ¿Por qué no lo amaba, si Dan tenía todo lo que ella buscaba?  
Su mente se volcó a un descontrol, la culpa la llevo a una necesidad de soledad, que todo el mundo confundió con dolor por la ruptura con Chuck. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su madre que no lloraba por Chuck, sino por el corazón de un chico de Brooklyn que había roto sin quererlo? ¿Cómo decirle a Serena que el único motivo por el que había perdonado su traición fue para ocultar su culpa? ¿Cómo decirle a Dan, que recién ahora, entendía realmente que el la amaba?  
Justo cuando parecía haber tocado fondo, su vida social era prácticamente inexistente y la gente había comenzado a rumorear que Chuck finalmente la había destrozado, que recibió una noticia en el celular que la paralizo. Jenny Humphrey estaba en NY. Se levanto de su cama, se vistió y salió. La pequeña Humphrey no iba a aprovechar su desdicha para reclamar un trono que nunca iba a poder ocupar.  
La encontró a la salida de un restaurante, rodeada de gente, con un vestido de su propia creación. Se miraron fijamente. Jenny arqueo una ceja, y sacando un cigarrillo de su bolso camino hasta Blair.  
"No estoy con mi papa, si es que estas buscando otro corazón Humphrey para romper" Blair la miro de reojo, Jenny no tenía idea cuanto dolía esa frase.  
"Vine a decirte que si quieres volver, puedes hacerlo"  
"No se si lo notaste, pero ya estoy aquí. No necesito nada tuyo Blair. No lo necesite nunca…solo que tarde mucho en darme cuenta"  
"Ya lo se, pequeña J." Blair perdió la vista entre los autos. "Puedes tenerlo todo si quieres. Ya no me interesa"  
"¿Alguna vez te intereso?" pregunto la rubia. Blair se giro a mirarla, directo a los ojos, entendiendo el significado oculto de su pregunta. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia la calle. "No lo mereces." Blair giro aun más la cabeza, no quería que Jenny Humphrey la viera llorar.  
"¿Alguna vez quisiste volver el tiempo atrás y hacerlo todo de nuevo?"  
"No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, Blair. Bueno, salvo Chuck…" Las dos rieron con el comentario.  
"Fue bueno volver a verte." Dijo Blair caminando nuevamente a su auto, pero un comentario la hizo volver.  
"Sabes…lo único que quise siempre fue que fueras mi amiga, pero me di cuenta tarde que tu no quieres amigas, ya tienes a Serena, y con ella fue siempre suficiente. Pero Dan…Dan no es así. Dan vio mas allá de la chica perfecta de secundaria, vio todo lo que había detrás, y aun así…por todo eso…el quiso ser tu amigo. Me lo dijo. Nunca planeo enamorarse de ti. No tendrías que haber jugado con sus sentimientos, Blair"  
"Yo no lo quise lastimar"  
"Deja de mentirte a ti misma Blair. Nunca lo viste como suficiente, nunca lo supiste valorar."  
"Eso no es verdad. Lo que tuvimos fue especial, fue más de lo que esperaba. Era no solo estar con mi mejor amigo, era sentirme segura, plena…"  
"Amada…"Alguien termino la frase detrás de ella. No hacía falta que se gire para saber que Dan estaba parado detrás suyo, la sonrisa triunfante de Jenny la irrito aun mas.  
"Dan…"  
"Yo te amaba, Blair. Ojala con eso hubiera sido suficiente…"  
"Y lo fue, Dan. Lo fue."  
"Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste con Chuck? ¿Porque me dejaste sin decir nada? ¿Qué paso que cambio todo?"  
"No lo sé…me asuste…no…no lo se…"  
"Con un adiós me hubiera conformado"  
"No podía decirte adiós"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque no quería, no podía perderte…pero tampoco podía tenerte. Yo amo a Chuck, siempre lo voy a hacer. Pero Dan, tú me hiciste creer que podía amarte también."  
"Nunca como lo amas a él"  
"Dan…"  
"Es suficiente Blair. No sé que buscas con todo esto. No podemos ser amigos de nuevo, no podemos volver a lo de antes."  
"¿Por qué?" dijo casi suplicante.  
"Porque ahora que se lo que es tenerte, no puedo volver a estar a tu lado, escucharte hablar de Chuck y pensar cómo ayudarte a ser feliz con él. Porque yo sabía cómo hacerte feliz, yo no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para hacerlo"  
"Tu me hiciste feliz"  
"Pero no lo suficiente…mira…no quiero hablar mas de esto…no quiero tener que volver a empezar, o tener que tratar de entender…Ya elegiste Blair, quédate con tu elección…" Dan se giro sobre sus talones para marcharse.  
"Chuck y yo no estamos más juntos…"  
"Entonces sigue buscado alguien que te haga feliz, Waldorf" Y sin decirle más se marcho. Tomo a Jenny por los brazos y la dejo en plena calle, llorando lágrimas de amor que nunca fueron derramadas antes. Estaba llorando porque Dan Humphrey había roto su corazón.

Y entonces, Blair busco alguien que la hiciera feliz. Lo hizo porque aun después de todo, Dan seguía queriendo eso para ella, porque detrás de todo el resentimiento, Dan aun quería que sea feliz. Y lo que hizo fue buscar esa felicidad, solo porque alguna vez un chico de Brooklyn, la única persona que alguna vez fue capaz de amarla como ella siempre lo quiso, le dijo que lo hiciera.  
Creyó encontrar esa felicidad en un conde, después nuevamente con Chuck, luego solo en su trabajo y en realizarse a si misma, pero nada de eso duro lo suficiente. Recién cuando recibió la carta de su madre, hablándole de una empresa nueva en París que buscaba una asesora de modas y del prospecto de una nueva vida lejos de los dramas y de los amores inconclusos, fue que se sintió realmente feliz de nuevo.  
La última vez que se cruzo con Dan Humphrey, fue en el aeropuerto rumbo a París. Había reservado el vuelo para temprano en la mañana, no quería que nadie se entere de su viaje. Se había despedido de Chuck la noche anterior, recién entonces noto que nunca antes se habían despedido, quizás recién ahora el adiós era para siempre. A Serena le dejo una carta, a Nate le invito una cena y paso toda la noche abrazada a Dorota, llorando y recordando su niñez. Pero finalmente se sintió feliz.  
Cuando termino de dejar su bolso en una silla y se giro a mirar el reloj, para ver cuánto tiempo tenia, se encontró de frente con el chico. Ambos sonrieron, eran sonrisas nostálgicas, de sueños en común que nunca se hicieron realidad. No le dolía verlo, pero le genero esa sensación de que hubiera pasado si….  
"Te ves muy bien, Waldorf". Aun dolía un poco que ya no sea llamada por su nombre, pero igual sonrió.  
"Por supuesto, Humphrey es un Dior" Dan rió divertido. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese sonido y sin saberlo, lo había extrañado. "Fui…fui a buscarte al loft…" dijo tímidamente.  
"Lo sé…vi la nota…felicidades en el nuevo trabajo." Era tan sincera su sonrisa, que quiso rodearlo con los brazos por el cuello y volver a perderse en su abrazo.  
"Gracias. Quería despedirme…Nunca lo hicimos, y esta vez…parece tan real, siento como si estuviera yéndome de NY para no volver…"  
"NY siempre será tu hogar. Eres su reina, recuerdas…tienes la corona y todo."Blair rió. Todavía tenía la tonta corona de juguete que le había regalado. Era lo único que le quedaba del chico, y era quizás lo mas importante.  
"La llevo conmigo. Como recuerdo."  
"¿De que alguna vez fuiste la reina de NY?"  
"No…de que alguna vez alguien me hizo sentir así." Se miraron un rato, sin separar la vista el uno del otro. Había tanto en esas miradas, pero nada se podía decir con palabras.  
"Sabes…" comienzo a decir algo nervioso, "Londres no queda tan lejos de París, ¿cierto?" Blair tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, se mordió el labio y solo negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, supongo que no te molestaría que si alguna vez voy por París, te llame y tomamos un café"  
"No me molestaría para nada" Le dijo rápidamente. La llamada de su vuelo se hizo escuchar. "Bueno, me tengo que ir…Adiós"  
" Hasta luego"  
Dan se giro sobre sus talones. Le dedico una amplia sonrisa, que le hizo temblar las piernas, y se fue hacia su puerta de salida. Blair miro la abultada cabellera perderse.  
"Hasta luego." Murmuró y se metió por la puerta.


End file.
